Wolfish Rain
by kupwriter
Summary: In this thrilling story, the Next Generation faces new enemies, fighting alongside old ones. Follow this mysterious, romantic, comedic journey as Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy finally go to Hogwarts. Things have changed, new alliances, new students, even a mysterious new girl.


Scorpius' eyes struggled to open when the memories of the night before came rushing back, making him gasp and once more ask himself if everything was a dream. He was sure it was, it could not be possible, it had to be a dream, that much happiness could not belong to him.

His arms reached over to his left side, deep inside hoping to find it warm, the sheets smelling of her sweet perfume, the pillow covered in a fiery curly mess, but he found nothing, the cold Egyptian cotton was as it always been, since he did not move much in his sleep.

He opened his eyes finally, trying to adjust to the slight stream of sunlight coming from a gap in his curtains. His hand ran through his hair, a habit that seemed to have stayed with him through the years, and he sighed, closing his eyes once more and trying to bring back the sweet dream he had about her.

This was his favourite part of the day, relishing on his mind's ability to create such a fantasy. He could almost feel her taste on his lips, her skin on his hands, her voice in his ears. He could even fantasize how after a night full of loving, she would wake up early, way before him, as always, and bring him tea in bed, with a little cinnamon on top, the way only she could do. And after that he would love her once more, until exhaustion took them, and they would sleep for a little bit more, planning the day ahead and whispering 'I love you'.

Scorpius glanced into his expensive wrist watch, given to him by his Father on his seventeenth birthday and noticed it was way too early to be getting out of bed, so he rolled to his right and closed his eyes once more, wondering if his mind would take him back to that dream.

Just when sleep was about to take over him, his nose caught a wonderful smell, along with a very quiet but familiar melody. He was about to call Lorcan and have him put him in the Ward already, when a small and warm hand caressed his stubbled cheek and the smell of cinnamon engulfed him once more.

"Morning, handsome," and he opened his eyes, "time to shave, don't you think? You better remember that I don't like beards."

His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, she was really there! It wasn't a dream, those memories were real!

"R-Rosie?"

His brain was so shocked that the only thing he could utter was a pathetic question, while his voice cracked like a fifteen year old boy.

"You are _really_ here, it was not a dream, then" He smiled at her and sat up on the bed, pulling her from her kneeled position on the floor, being careful to set the tea on his nightstand, and pull her into his arms. "I can't believe you're finally here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands caressed the base of his hair and neck while she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I was kind of shocked when I woke up as well but, I've never been happier." She whispered and he brought her body closer to him, making her straddle his lap while he ran his hand over her long hair, caressing her back through the cotton of the black dress shirt he was wearing the previous night.

She gently broke their embrace but stayed put on his lap and reached for the tea.

"Drink it before it gets cold. You still like the cinnamon, right?" She said, handing the plain white mug to him and blushing slightly.

"You remembered." He whispered taking the mug from her hands and taking a sip.

"I remember everything about you, Scorp." She said eyeing the half moon shaped scar on his right shoulder, and quickly blushed, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"And I, about you." He said cupping her chin, making their eyes meet each other, warm light chocolate and electric silver. "And of course I still like it, I'm afraid some things never change, like your amazing tea-making skills."

Her smile lightened the mood substantially and he reciprocated with one of his own.

They watched each other meticulously as he finished his tea and placed it on the nightstand, right by his wand. Just as he turned back to look at her, she blushed, moving her curious gaze from the odd-looking scar.

"You can touch it if you want, Rosie." He said tilting his head a bit to the right, a trait he acquired through events of life. "It doesn't... Hurt anymore."

She reached over and lightly traced her fingers through the shape of the long scar, noting how it was a bit colder than the rest of his body.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Scorp. For everything. I should've fought harder, I should have known you weren't..." She whispered, a tear slowly falling through her cheek.

"Hey, shhh. This was as much my fault as it was yours. We both made mistakes and didn't trust each other like we needed to but, we are adults now, let's make it different, move on together, because I can't live without you anymore."

"We are going to have to discuss this sooner or later... I have to make sure you're okay, make sure you can forgive me and I can forgive myself..."

"So you are half way there, because I already forgave you... A long time ago, actually." He replied, reaching for her cheek and wiping the lone tear that stained her rose-coloured skin. "I was wrong too, never forget that. I did it to protect you... I did it for my family, for yours."

"How can you forgive me, Scorp? You were taken by them, I didn't come for you... And when it all blew over I still ran away... I thought you had changed, I thought that you chose them."

"Rose, you didn't know! If you had known it would've been different... But I can't say I regret it. I'm glad I did it because you're here, you're safe and you wouldn't be if I hadn't made that sacrifice."

He tilted his head again, feeling her warm hands tighten the grip on his.

"Why couldn't I go with you? Why did we have to go through this? Why you?" Her tears freely fell down her face, her fiery curls seemed to get wilder and her mind tried to sort through the questions.

He remembered the months of despair, pain, _fear._ He remembered it all too clearly. The night he gave himself to the Death Eaters, Lyssa standing proudly at the front porch of his family home, chains securing her to the floor. They were in this together, and he had promised. He would save those he loved.

" You know how my family name has haunted me for years. I could never let my child go through what I did. I had to earn respect the hard way, Rose. You know that. Besides... Your life was at stake too... They were going to kill us all..." Scorpius trailed off as the memories rushed into his mind.


End file.
